


Букет

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: Цветочная страсть [1]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Dark Comedy, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: «Мне не дорог твой подарок, дорога твоя любовь»
Relationships: Casavir (Neverwinter Nights)/Bishop (Neverwinter Nights)
Series: Цветочная страсть [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Букет

— «Вот розмарин — для памяти. А это фиалки, чтобы мечтать», — мурлычет под нос Касавир слова Офел **и** н из известной трагедии сэра Вильяма.

Касавир ещё помнит остатки бесполезных знаний из прошлой жизни. Но в Крепости не с кем разговаривать о геральдике и этикете, не с кем обсуждать Софокла и Еврипида.

Единственные книги, которые читает их капитан — по агрономии.

Сириол Фарлонг не считает яблоки символом совершенства, а анемоны — символом искренности. Растения должны приносить пользу — в еде или лечении. Остальное ей без надобности. Капитан любит в свободное время порыхлить землю, подёргать сорняки, а вот Касавир...

А вот Касавир выходит ночами за стены Крепости и бродит, разговаривая сам с собой и иногда собирая букеты.

Бишоп снова видит этого малахольного в ночи.

Какого демона этот зануда шарохается каждую неделю по кустам, да ещё один, следопыт решительно не понимает. Шарохается, разговаривает сам с собой, рвёт какие-то травы. А может, он их потом высушивает и употребляет, как рашеменские шаманы? Оттого и чудной такой?

Уж явно не для капитана старается.

Бишоп рефлекторно вздрагивает, вспоминая Сириол Фарлонг — у неё не забалуешь. Кстати, ему ж ещё сегодня надо опрыскать капусту от слизней. Иначе эта бабища его со свету сживёт.

Паладин и следопыт сталкиваются у входа.

— Ёбана! — выражает свои чувства Бишоп.

— Сэр Бишоп, — цедит святоша.

— А ты мне не сэркай! — обижается Бишоп, корячась с огромной ёмкостью.

— Давай помогу! — предлагает паладин.

Бишоп и рад бы отказаться, но ёмкость слишком тяжела, а её содержимое воняет так, что испугаются не только слизни, но и сама капуста.

— Помогай, праведничек, помогай.

И оба идут спасать капусту капитана Фарлонг от вредителей.

  
Однако же в сэре Бишопе таятся и добрые чувства.

Так размышляет Касавир, совершая свой еженедельный обход по знакомым тропинкам и любуясь серебряным диском луны.

Капуста спасена. И вообще, сэр Бишоп больше ворчит, чем действительно отлынивает от повседневных дел.

— Король Теней, конечно, тот ещё жупел, однако, мальчики, что вы намерены есть, когда мы его победим? — пылко взывает капитан. — Все за работу, дружно.

— А может, бросим всё и сбежим? — шутит сэр Бишоп.

Но не сбегает, конечно же, нет — Касавир чувствует, что под грубой оболочкой и скабрезными шутками сэра Бишопа скрывается чуткое, отзывчивое сердце.

Здорово эта баба их всех тут выдрессировала!

Бишоп готов завыть, как волк на луну, однако от капитана Фарлонг сбежать труднее, чем от лусканцев. Он подумывал было открыть ворота Королю Теней, но Сириол Фарлонг сказала ему ещё в Невервинтере:

— Только посмей выкинуть какую пакость, я тебя в компост брошу, хоть польза будет.

Потому Бишоп лишь шутит, предлагая святоше сбежать.

Они обречены на Сириол Фарлонг.

Обречены, похоже, до скончания своих дней.

  
В ночи Касавир читает новую трагедию сэра Вильяма.

«Амлет» понравился ему больше. Однако в «Юлии и Розело» есть кусочек, который оценит даже их капитан.

— На свете нет такого волокна, которым не гордилась бы она. Как не отыщешь и такой основы, где не было бы ничего дурного, — с удовольствием декламирует Касавир и делает в книге закладку. Завтра он прочтёт это Сириол.

  
— Пиздец какой! — плюётся Бишоп, заглянувший в книгу святоши из любопытства — ну-ка, чем паладин грешит на досуге? Он-то был уверен, что в книге напечатаны похабные рассказы и весёлые картинки, а не эта вот...

— Мура, — говорит Бишоп и захлопывает книжонку.

  
Касавир взволнован. Сэр Бишоп определённо не чужд прекрасного. То, что «Юлию и Розело» читали, Касавир замечает сразу.

Он и не подозревал, что желтоглазый следопыт такая тонкая натура.

  
— Живей, живей, пацаны, зимой что есть будем? — вопрошает проклятая Фарлонг.

— Тебя, — шепчет Бишоп. — Тебя сожрать, маленькая шебутная сучка!

Он уверен, что Касавир, копающий картошку рядом с ним, сейчас сделает ему замечание, однако паладин подозрительно улыбается и молчит.

Бишоп решительно не понимает, что, мать его, тут творится.

«А может, бросим всё и сбежим?» — привычно думает он.

  
Розмарин — для памяти. А фиалки — чтобы мечтать.

А ландыш — символ чистой любви, смятённо думает Касавир, бродя меж лип. Но — рано, пока рано. И гвоздику — тоже рано.

Однако медлить далее нельзя.

Настоящие мужчины действуют.

И Касавир собирает большой букет колокольчиков — они символизируют невысказанные чувства.

  
— Это чё за ёбаная херь? — удивляется сэр Бишоп, но букет берёт.

  
— Цветы, сэр Бишоп, — говорит святоша, как будто Бишоп сам этого не видит.

  
Внутри Касавира всё ликует. Взял! Он взял его букет! За это он готов простить сэру Бишопу бранные слова.

  
— Совсем охерели, — говорит Бишоп. Но букет уносит — сам не зная, почему.

В конце-то концов, от него не убудет.

  
Касавир счастливо улыбается.

Гвоздики. В следующий раз он подарит сэру Бишопу гвоздики.

**Author's Note:**

> В работе использованы строки из трагедий Уильяма нашего Шекспира.


End file.
